Claire le Gosse de Vampire
by CloverofReason
Summary: A teenager is found in the forest by Carlisle and is changed into a vampire. What happens when Carlisle wants Edward and Bella to adopt her as their child? Claire the Vampire Brat Series. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Clarissa Gregory

Note: This is just to let you know what's happened with Edward and Bella before this story takes place: Edward and Bella got married and Edward changed Bella on their 'one month honeymoon'. Her gift is her perceptiveness which basically means that she notices things that people usually don't bother to realise. It's been six years since the change and Bella has graduated twice. Currently, Edward and Bella are at their sophomore year in college. I hope you enjoy the story! The POV sort of goes from character to character when necessary but mostly stays on Bella's POV.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie and Stephenie ONLY. The only characters that are mine are Claire and a bunch of others she meets along the way. NOTE I don't mean Quil's imprint, the two-year-old, this one is original.

Carlisle's POV:

The Mercedes came to a stop and Jasper got out of the car first. It's been a long while since he last hunted, and finally he would be able to let his instincts go. "I think it's best to wait until we're up in the mountains, Jasper. Take caution."

Jasper growled impatiently. I've never seen him act like this when we weren't hunting. He was always the first one to let his instincts deplete his self control when we went hunting with the rest of the family. We hiked up the trail and kept watch for any other hunters that might cause clash and stopped at a point where we were enveloped inside a multitude of large trees. Suddenly we got a whiff of something sweet and delectable. I paused, that was no animal blood.

I turned to Jasper but it was too late, he was already running towards the sweet aroma, his self control astray. I ran after Jasper and threw myself after him, trying to pin him down, but he fought against me. His lip was curled back to show a pair of white, sharp teeth and he tried to flip me over to bite at me instead. He was snarling and growling loudly, it echoed off the forest floor.

"Jasper get a hold of yourself! Calm yourself, find your self control!" I shouted over the growling and snapping. He stopped snarling but he was breathing heavily, he was trying so hard not to go after the smell. I loosened my grip on him but didn't let go. "Sorry Carlisle," he said weakly. I nodded as to accept my apology and averted my eyes to a pile of leaves. Out of the pile of leaves was a small, pale hand that was oozing out blood from the wrist. Fresh blood.

I let go of Jasper and slowly made my way to the pile of leaves. I removed most of the leaves to find a small girl, probably thirteen or twelve and she was covered in cuts and bruises. The cuts were made recently. Her hair was long and dark red, a hairstyle exactly like Bella's and a hair colour exactly like Edward's. I lifted one of her eyelids to find chocolate brown eyes like Bella's used to be, they was blood shot. I checked her pulse on her wrist and her neck and turned back to Jasper.

"We should bring her back to the house."

Jasper was sitting on the ground with his face in his hands and facing away from me and the girl. He looked up from his hands but did not turn around. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Carlisle. If you bring her back you'd have to change her and Edward wouldn't be too happy when he comes home to find a little vampire running around the house," his words were sarcastic and joking, but they had an urgency to them.

"She's dying, Jasper. I can't just leave her here to let someone else find her this way," I said calmly, removing more leaves from the girl's body. My phone rang and I opened it to see Alice's name on the caller id. Alice probably already saw what I was planning to do. I answered the phone to explain but Alice beat me to the punch. She didn't sound like her jumpy and happy self.

"Bring her back Carlisle," she said quickly. Her voice matched Jaspers, for they were awash with urgency. Jasper heard this and shook his head quickly. I've never seen him disagree with Alice before. "Jasper doesn't think that that's a good idea, Alice." Alice huffed and started again.

"No, you don't understand! I had a vision, bring her back now!" Jasper looked alarmed and so did I. What could she have seen that would make her want me to bring this girl back home? "Okay Alice, me and Jasper will bring her back as soon as possible." I closed the phone and turned back to the girl. I picked her up with one hand, wiping off all the leaves with the other. She was still unconscious.

Jasper got to his feet. "You don't know what you're doing, Carlisle! I know that you're going to bite her…" I held the girl with both hands and was already starting back the opposite direction. "I'm doing what I feel is best Jasper. I'll bring her back to the house, you go hunt." I didn't turn around to look at Jasper's face but I knew he was frozen in place, gawking after me while I ran off with a teenage girl in my arms.

I ran to the Mercedes and placed the girl in the back seat. I wondered what had happened to her. Who did this to her? Why would they leave her there in the forest, covered with leaves? I wondered what I might do once she's changed, what information do I have of her to make her apart of the family? If the young one had parents, would they be looking for her?

I got to the mansion in minutes and found Alice waiting for me at the front porch. We managed to get a new house when Bella joined our family six years ago. It had a wide porch with three stories and a fireplace in almost every room. It was a fire hazard but a lovely one; it also suited the climate nicely. Alice ran up to the Mercedes to get a glimpse of the girl but I stopped her before she could open the door. "There's too much blood, Alice. Why don't you set up the guest room?"

Alice looked disappointed but ran back into the house. I opened the door too and picked up the girl with both arms. Her eyes were finally open but they were blood shot, just as they were in the forest. I gave her a smile, "It's going to be okay. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm here to help you." She stared at me with a pained countenance. She was probably hurting all over, emotionally and physically.

I swiftly ran to the bedroom on the ground floor to find Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting by the large fireplace that Alice had set up. I ignored their bewildered expressions and set the girl on the four-poster bed. She was unconscious again. Her bronze hair was spread out over the large white pillow and the blood from her neck was leaving a dark red stain on the pillow sack.

I turned back to my family. They were all staring at me. Alice and Esme looked worried, Emmett looked like he was trying to figure something difficult out, and Rosalie looked frightened. "We have to make a decision, and quickly. We don't have much time; she's lost a lot of blood."

Emmett made a face and covered his nose with his right hand, his left hand holding Rosalie's hand. "Well _that's_obvious. I would be able to smell the blood from miles away!" Alice rolled her eyes to me and folded her arms across her chest. "You need to change her Carlisle. You can't let her die, she's so young!"

Rosalie stood up, yanking her hand from Emmett's grip. "That's _exactly_why you can't change her! She's _too_ young; do you know what misery she'd go through if she was a vampire at this age? How old is she anyway? Ten?" Rosalie didn't wait for an answer as she stormed out of the room, flipping her long blonde hair on her way out.

Emmett stood up to get closer to the girl. I stopped to him before he could get to the girl. "Careful Emmett, there's too much blood!" I said calmly. He didn't say a word but pointed at the girl's pants. One of her pockets had a square lump in it.

I carefully moved my hand to her jean pocket and pulled out the square shape. It was a red wallet with plastic flames forming the name "Claire". Emmett was right behind me, looking over my shoulder. I quickly opened the wallet to find a fitness center membership card and a high school student id. I looked at the student id and under the picture was a characterization:

_Clarisse Gregory_

_9__th__ Grade_

_Female_

_Student Number: 3874564_

The card said it was from Juneau Douglas High School. She was only fourteen years old; she looked small for her age. "Alice, you said you had a vision. What was it?" Everyone's eyes were on Alice and she took an unnecessary deep breath. "I had a vision about how she was attacked, and she needs to be changed, Carlisle."

"How was she attacked, Alice?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. Alice just shook her head and nodded towards Clarissa. "It's the right thing to do," she said.

"What about Edward and Bella, shouldn't we tell them?" Emmett asked? I groaned. I forgot about them they were coming back from Forks in four days. "Never mind that now. We need to change Clarissa now. Emmett, hold her down."

A/N: Hey, sorry about the short chapter, I don't know if I'm actually going to make a bigger one than this but I'll make sure to work on the second Chapter just to make it fair. Thanks for reading R&R please!


	2. Family Addition

This next chapter is Bella's POV. The happy couple is back from visiting Charlie in Forks and what might they find in the guest room? Read to find out!

The familiar trees were comforting as Edward and I bypassed them quickly, but I was still able to keep up with the beautiful Juneau landscape. It's been a while since our last visit to Forks but now we were coming home. I turned to see Edward staring at me, as always with his confused expression—beautiful confused expression—his stunning golden eyes on my identical ones. I took his free hand in mine and brought it to my cool lips. He did the same to my hand, completely forgetting that he was driving, but I knew we weren't going to crash.

We stopped in front of the house and Edward stiffened. His stomach rumbled with a low growl and I gave him a questioning look. Obviously there was something going on in the house that he didn't like. "Edward, honey what is it?" I asked calmly as I brought his tense fist to my lips as before. Maybe he would actually tell me, but knowing Edward it wasn't likely. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, his fist that was once at my lips gone. We reached the front door and Edward pulled it open. "What the hell is going on!?" he shouted. I put a soft hand to his shoulder and squeezed, signaling him to calm down.

He took this as a warning and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting in the living room by the fire. We hardly ever lit the fireplaces unless it was really cold outside, right now it was fair for an Alaskan climate. Edward tried again, "where's Carlisle?" he said calmly this time. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't present and let my eyes search the living room as Edward did.

"He's in the guest room," Alice said from the couch where she was holding hands with Jasper. They must've been waiting for Edward and I to come home, "but go easy on him, Edward, you and I both know that it was the right thing to do." Edward turned to me and I nodded in agreement to what Alice had said. I didn't know what was going on and I hated it, but I might as well make myself useful and keep Edward calm. Of course, that was my new job now that I was less breakable.

Edward entered the guest room with Esme, Alice and I trailing behind. Lying on the bed in the center of the room was a teenage girl. Her hair was bronze like Edward's and she was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes were wide with long eye lashes and they were making themselves busy by searching the room. Right now her hair was messy and her clothes were stained with blood. Her eyes were black and she had deep purple bruises under her eyes; I could tell she hasn't hunted in a while. Was she a new born?

Carlisle was sitting right beside her bed and talking to her in hushed tones that immediately stopped when we walked in. I wished I hadn't walked in, I felt like I was barging in on something important. A doctor talking to a sickly girl in bed. But the girl looked like she didn't register anything that Carlisle was saying, let alone _hear_ what he was saying. Her face was expressionless when we walked in and she looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open, her large eyes never blinking "Carlisle what's going on?" Edward demanded, absolutely unaware of what he was barging in on. I nudged Edward with my elbow but he didn't flinch, his eyes pinned to Carlisle's.

I suddenly got what was going on. This girl was changed by Carlisle and Edward was upset that he didn't tell him. Maybe Carlisle was expecting us to accept her as a new addition to the family. I smiled at the thought of calling her a little sister. "She was dying, Edward. She was left abandoned in the woods," Carlisle said calmly. Even facing Edward he was as calm as can be. This didn't help anything, Edward's eyebrows pulled together menacingly. "Oh well in that case, never mind!" He shouted sarcastically, his hands clenched into fists, "Why didn't you call!?"

"I'm sorry Edward, that was my mistake. I told no one to call you over the phone; you needed to know in person." I heard Edward growl just as he did in the car and I squeezed his shoulders once again, this time he ignored my warning. "You could have AT LEAST warned me that there would be a five-year-old in the house!"

I looked at the girl, she wasn't frightened at all by Edward's behaviour, she was still looking straight above her at the canopy. "She's fourteen, Edward," said Alice jokingly. I turned to her, I completely forgot that the whole family was in the room, watching Edward's outburst.

"It makes no difference, you should have told me," he said more calmly as he gently pulled my hand away from his shoulder and fidgeted with my fingers. "Well it's sort of too late for that now, Edward. She's going to be a Cullen now whether you like it or not," Rosalie pointed out fiercely. I turned to her; she was as beautiful as ever with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had her mechanic jeans on again. Edward sighed and turned around to exit the room. I let him go; he might need some time alone to calm himself down.

"What's her name, Carlisle?" I asked. It was the first thing I've said anything since I've gotten back from Forks and I would expect myself to say hello in return to a couple of friendly 'welcome back's. "Her name is Clarissa. I found her in the forest under a pile of damp leaves. I think someone just left her there to die; she was covered in cuts and bruises." I came closer to the bed. The blood was dry, so it didn't bother me at all. Clarissa glanced at me but quickly averted her eyes back to the elegant canopy above her head.

"She hasn't hunted? She looks hungry," I pointed out. My perceptiveness came in handy but I didn't have any use for it when pointing out the obvious. "Emmett and Jasper tried to get her to go out in hunt several times but she resisted. She hasn't been out of bed at all since the change, nor has she said a word," said Carlisle. I turned my head sideways. This baffled me, when I was changed I wanted nothing more than to go out and hunt. "Does she know?" I couldn't tell if she knew or not. She looked like she didn't care at all. Either that or she was extremely unpredictable.

"I told her but she still hasn't said anything." I looked around me, everyone else had left and it was only me, Carlisle, and Clarissa. They've probably heard this little update already. I sat at the foot of the bed and looked at Clarissa in the eye but she avoided mine. She was very beautiful; her face shape resembled mine what with her prominent cheeks and her wide forehead. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was my own.

"Clarissa?" I asked quietly. She still didn't look at me but she did look like she was listening; a very small part of her. "Um…hello…I'm Isabella Cullen but you can call me Bella"—Carlisle left the room, he left _me _alone. "Um…welcome to the family?" It was a question, I didn't know what to say, and if she looked at me it would make things a bit easier. "Aren't you hungry at all?" I asked after a while. She still ignored me. I sighed and stood up, almost ready to give up for a while.

"If you want to talk at all, you can come to me," I said with a smile and left the room. Yeah right, like she'd come to me. She wouldn't even talk to me or anyone. But something in my gut told me not to give up on her just yet. She was young and she just got changed, she's confused and hurt. I wondered if she had a family that loved her very much and was looking for her. I sat at the red sette and leaned my head back, resting my feet against the ottoman.

The living room was vacant; everyone was off doing their own thing. Alice was probably exploring her abnormally large closet, Jasper in his study, and Emmett and Rosalie making out in their room…or something else. Something flashed before my eyes and settled on the ottoman, putting my feet in his lap. Edward made a half smile. He was trying to make this seem like there wasn't a fourteen-year-old girl in the other room. She's just had her life taken away from her, and she didn't deserve this.

"I feel terrible," I said dismally. Edward's smile pulled down into a frown and he swiftly arranged our seating positions so that I was sitting on his lap. "Why?" he said into my ear. His voice was smooth and velvety like it always was when he was with me. Before I could answer he started trailing small kisses down my neck, onto my shoulders and down my arm. Even when I was a vampire he never surceased to dazzle me.

I kissed the top of his head and smiled. "She's only fourteen, Edward, she shouldn't have been abandoned on that forest floor in the first place. She could have had a whole life ahead of her and it concludes just like that," Edward stopped kissing me and sighed, looking me in the eye. "You don't have to worry, Bella. She's safe now." I found his hand at my waist and removed it so I could kiss each finger.

"So you're okay with this? Having a teenager added to this family?" I asked curiously. He frowned, "I'll get used to it," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders under me. I stood up and sat on his lap the other way so that I was facing him. I leaned in to kiss him gently and he kissed me back.

I thought about what he has said as we headed up the stairs to our room to change our clothes. He would get used to it. I've always wondered what they thought when I was moving in. They said that they were happy to have me (except Rose at the time) but I've always wondered if I made it any more difficult. I did, we had to move again and they had to keep another vampire out of trouble. Then again, Edward was in favour of this and they couldn't refuse Edward.

But it wasn't about me, this was something different. Clarissa was a child and she couldn't get married and go to college like Edward and I did. She'd be a child for all of eternity. Clarissa wouldn't have any power or say in what happens with the family. Most importantly, if she got into a sticky situation with the Volturi, they wouldn't listen to her if she tried to talk out of it. They listened to us; they made a compromise with the family about changing me; but her being a child is just an excuse for someone stronger to hurt her, and I couldn't have that.


	3. Bath Time

The week went by fast; it was the same routine daily. Edward and I spend the morning together, then I get out of bed to go check on Clarissa to see if she's had any of the cups of blood that we set out for her—of course I find that all the cups are still full and the circles under her eyes are getting darker each day—I then maybe watch TV with the family or hang out with Alice and Rosalie (if I'm unlucky they take me out shopping); then I try to talk to Clarissa again, but she never shows any interest (big surprise). Mostly after that I spend more time with Clarissa and attend the night classes with Edward at the college.

It was 3.00 am in the morning and I was called to the living room by the rest of the family. Everyone was there besides Clarissa. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were all talking in hushed tones and Edward was sitting across from them in a red velvet armchair. He looked so angry and troubled that I couldn't bear to watch him. I couldn't handle seeing my husband angry or sad, strong emotions similar to his always seemed to wash over me.

I sat down in the couch where Carlisle and Esme were smiling warmly at all of us. Finally, Carlisle stood up and took center stage. "Esme and I have been talking and we have decided to officially make Clarissa apart of our family," everyone smiled except Edward who still had a bit of a grudge over Carlisle for not telling him about Clarissa the moment he changed her. But the look on his face told me that there was something else bothering him.

"Unfortunately we've come across a bit of a problem." Everyone—besides Edward—stiffened when he said this. We were all expecting some really bad news but I calmed down when I saw Carlisle's face. He looked too calm to be declaring a conflict with the Vulturi or something. "Don't worry it's not that big of a problem, it's nothing we can't fix. Esme and I have been talking and we think that it would be a bit too peculiar to have a fourteen year old added to a house full of married couples. So, if one one of you can take her in...as your daughter, we can act as one large family..."

I looked around the room; everyone was looking in opposite directions, trying to avoid eye contact. After a good ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Alice jumped up from her seat and smiled her widest smile, looking down at Edward who was now clutching his seat with both hands, furious. "I vote Edward and Bella!" I froze and looked from Edward to Carlisle and back again. So _that_ was why Edward looked so angry. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice but she ignored him. Emmett and Jasper were trying to stifle their laughter and Rosalie was grinning smugly.

"Come_ on,_ if you really look at all three of you together, you look like a real family! I mean, she looks like a Bellward midget!" Alice exclaimed. Jasper and Emmett exploded with laughter and Edward looked like he was going to explode himself. "But Alice, we're too young. You see, she's only three years younger than Edward and four years younger than me," I said calmly. I didn't object to the idea of pretending Clarissa was my child, but they might as well see reason. Edward and I looked far too young and I had no idea how to warm up to her.

"Well I second that notion!" Rosalie said unexpectedly. Everyone stared at her. She seemed like she wanted nothing to do with this for the past week. She objected to what Carlisle did to Clarissa because of what happened to her. "I agree with Rose and Alice, I think you two would make lovely guardians," Esme said politely. When Esme said it, it sounded less of a joke and more of a family arrangement; as it should. Edward softened his gaze; he never got mad at Esme. I sighed and glanced at Edward who quickly looked away. "Well we can't make a decision right now. We need to check in with Clarissa about this, and we need to inform Charlie about this also."

There, that was good. I might as well take a view from both sides. "We can't," Edward said. Everyone looked at Edward. His hands were no longer clutching the seat but were folded in his lap like a gentleman. "We don't know the first thing about taking care of a child. Plus, how are we supposed to take care of someone who won't even _talk_ to us?" I took a deep breath and moved to the chair next to him and put my hand on his knee. "She'll come around, Edward."

"You aren't _actually _considering this are you?" he said, with sarcasm. "I guess I am," I answered. Edward shook his head and I frowned. This was going to be difficult, Edward was unbelievably _stubborn_! "We'll leave you two to discuss this alone," Alice said as she nodded towards the kitchen and the others followed. It was a good thing that they decided to give us some privacy but I knew they would be able to hear us anyway, and that was the whole point.

I waited until they were all in the kitchen and started again. "Edward, why not? What if we could actually take care of her? Are you ever going to consider the possibility?" Edward growled. It was a sound deep from inside his throat and it was directed at _me_! I growled back and he looked startled, I never thought I'd have to growl back at my husband, and obviously he didn't expect it either because he continued to stare at me, scared out of his wits. Apparently my growl sounded more ferocious than I thought.

"Bella we can't raise a child," he said it like he had the final say in this discussion. This made me all the more frustrated, he was only thinking about the negative. I growled again and this time he looked annoyed rather than startled like he was expecting my reaction. I only did it to get his attention, because I was slowly losing my grip on it. "Are you telling me that you've lived a hundred and twelve years and you haven't the _slightest_ idea of how to take care of a teenager!?" The talking in the kitchen stopped, they had heard me because I had shouted.

"I have an idea, Bella, I just don't know how to use it just yet, okay?" He sounded weak and innocent. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me for yelling at him. I softened my expression and nodded my head towards the kitchen, "We won't be doing it alone, remember that. We don't even have to move out until you get used to the whole 'father façade'." I could tell that he was beginning to acknowledge this because he paused, his eyes deep with concentration. I sort of understood how Edward felt; he wasn't expecting this because he knew that I couldn't have children from him.

He made a half smile and pulled me into a hug, I took it as an "I'll try". I kissed every inch of his face and saved his lips for last. I remember them feeling cold and hard when I was a human, but now they always felt soft and warm. "Thank you." I whispered. He kissed my forehead as a 'you're welcome' and I began again. "We better go let the others know. If it helps, we can wait to tell Clarissa last." He laughed his smooth and silky laugh and it made my heart leap. It brought joy to my heart to hear him laugh. "I don't think we need to tell them, they were listening to every single thing we've said."

I huffed a sigh and turned towards the kitchen door where, of course Alice, Jasper and Emmett had their heads poking out of the kitchen doorway. When we motioned for them to come out Alice danced to Edward and me with her usual stunning grace. She hugged both of us, crushing all three of us together. "I'm so happy for you all! I should throw a party!" Edward and I looked at each other and then at Alice. "Absolutely not!" I said bitterly, pulling away from her hug that would have crushed us both if we weren't all hard as rock.

"Aw, why not? It could be fun!" I shook my head stubbornly. "Clarissa probably wouldn't like the idea of a party being all about her and we're not discussing any more ideas until we tell her about our decision! Got it?" I said sternly, I looked around at everyone to make sure that they were all clear on my new rules. Everyone nodded, Alice nodding last, her face contorted with annoyance at my stubbornness.

The rest of the day continued casually as I checked on Clarissa frequently to find that she has again resisted the cups of blood on her bedside table. I don't think I have ever seen anyone's circles under their eyes get so dark. Clarissa looked like she hasn't slept in months and I was still amazed of her control over her instincts. The only other person I've seen resist blood like that was Carlisle and he's a one of a kind. "Eventually you'll have to get up you know," I said that night after class. She could hear me, and she showed it by actually looking at me. It was a start but maybe next time she can talk.

Alice was in the living room with a large pile of shopping bags at her feet. She was rummaging through them and jumped up when she heard me walk back in. I eyed her suspiciously and she smiled innocently, "What? If you won't let me plan a party at least let me go shopping!" I sighed and sat down at the same armchair I was sitting in this morning. "Alice I don't need any more clothing!" Her smile just widened and she continued to rummage through the shopping bags.

"Don't worry! I wasn't shopping for you!" she pulled out a small skirt and tank top from one of the bags and giggled. "I've always wanted to shop for a little girl, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day!" I laughed along with her and Jasper came in, surprised at the clothing Alice was holding. "Clothes shrink in the wash?" he asked casually. I laughed again, "They're Clarissa's."

He stared at them a little longer and flashed a smile, "Well good luck getting her to put them on. With her stubbornness you'd have to force her." I raised my eyebrows. I'd be surprised if it came to that, but Jasper was right, maybe if I got her in some clothing she'd talk to me; or shout at me. "She'll come out of that room within three days, she wouldn't be able to stand it that long, not as a new born vampire."

THREE DAYS LATER

"Bella, you and Edward need to do something, she's not coming out of that frickin' room!" shouted Emmett. The whole family was in the sitting room and they were all ganging up on me and Edward.

"She's scared and weak, give her some--"

"TIME!? She's been in there for longer than a week! If we give her any more time she won't be able to open her eyes!" Rosalie interrupted me, siding with her husband. "They may be right, Bella, she needs to come out. It's not good for a new born to be stuffed up in a room like that for this long," Carlisle said a matter-of-factly. I sighed and looked at my husband for support. He looked back at me reassuringly and I got up from the couch.

"I'll try. Come on Edward," I said, heading to Clarissa's room trying to drag Edward along with me. He resisted and I stared at him. "Do I have to?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling and growled. "Bella, now none of that."

"You said you'd try!" I shouted. I was not doing this alone.

"I never said anything like that. I said that I have an idea of how to take care of a teenager, I just didn't know how to use it," he pointed out.

"Well in that case you can at least give it some EFFORT!" He sat there and thought about it.

"FINE! Next issue is yours!" I said turning on me heel and storming out of the room. Now I was pissed off, I was in this alone. I opened the door to Clarissa's room. I was nowhere near as harmonious as before. She looked confused as I stomped into the en-suite bathroom and turned on the bath water. When it filled the tub a little more than half-way I walked back into the room and leaned over Clarissa, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt furiously until she pushed me away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she stormed. Her voice sounded a lot like Alice's (petite but beautiful) and she looked a lot like Edward when she was angry. I would have laughed and pointed this out but I was too annoyed to bother. "It's time to take a bath, Clarissa, it's not good for you to be cooped up in here for a week," I said firmly as I continued to strip her down, ignoring her constant kicking. She screamed and slapped my face one, two, three times and I grabbed both of her hands, pinning them to her sides. She froze and I pulled her over my shoulder, carrying her to the bath tub and throwing her in. The water splashed at every inch of the bathroom.

She coughed up water and looked up at me with hate in her eyes. It was better than that dead look she's been giving me for the past week. Clarissa sat in the tub with her arms wrapped around her legs and her red hair soaking wet. I finally smiled and she scowled back at me, "You will be arrested for child assault. Wait until I get my hands on a phone."

I snickered and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirting it on her head. She didn't flinch and just sat there was a small dollop of shampoo on her head. It was a comical moment; something you would put on a Christmas greeting card. "Clarissa--"

"Don't call me Clarissa. My name is Claire."

I acted as if I didn't hear her and rubbed the shampoo on her red head roughly with one hand. "Humour me, Claire. You're apart of this family now whether you like it or not," she grunted and I continued, "and do you know what the best part is?"

"What," she said flatly.

"I'm going to be your mom!" I waved my hands in the air with fake excitement and she looked at me with horror.

A/N: There you have it. Claire the Vampire Brat. But don't worry, she won't be a brat for long. Okay...well she'll always be a brat but she'll soften up eventually.


	4. Middle School?

**Chapter 4 will be out soon but not **_**that **_**soon. I need reviews, but I can tell you sort of what happens next. Carlisle thinks that Claire should go to school, but being a vampire you need to start a little early. Claire has to start at **_**seventh grade**_**? What happens when Bella and Edward are called into the office as 'Mom and Dad'? Still working on editing!**


End file.
